2nd Dimension: Operation Listener
In a location right on the outskirts of Danville, Normbots were patrolling the outside of a fortress with a satellite dish on top, each of them smiling and saying to eachother "What a beautiful evening." Unnoticed to them two shadowy figures were not to far away. One of them spoke into her headset, "Isabella, commense phase one." a voice responded. "Yes sir." Just then a squad of girls on bicycles charges right into the field, and whip out there sashes. The Normbots saw the girls "I think there's someone at the door." they said. They switched to there more fiersome heads and said "Get them." The Normbots left there posts to repel the girls. One shadowy figure gestured to the other to move forward. They sneeked right passed the Normbots while they were distracted by the battle. They snuck through a ventilation shft and before you knew it, they were in. The two figures reveal themselves as Candace Flynn, the fearless leader of the Resistance, and her second in command, Jeremy Johnson. "Candace to Baljeet, we've infiltrated the perimiter." Said Candace. "Good, now here's the situation." said Baljeet. "At least twenty-four hours ago I intercepted transmissions coming form this facility, directed straight to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. However I was unable to clearly analyze it, the only way to decode the messages, I need you two to install a hacking program into the central computer, from there I should be able to read Doofesnmirtz' messages." "And we'll be one step closer to winning this war." said Candace. "So what can I do?" said Buford's voice. "Buford, you'll come here with the getaway chopper once I give the signal." said Candace. "Aw, but I wanna blow somehin' up." said Buford. "Buford this is a stealth mission, it'd be best if we cause the least amount of damage." said Candace. "You ready soldier?" said Candace. "Lead the way sir!" said Jeremy with a salute. Normbots came down a corridor, unaware that Candace and Jeremy were right above there heads, scaling the ceilings. As soon as they saw a door labeled "Main Computer Room" Candace and Jeremy quietly entered. Candace stood in front of the door, to watch the outside corridor, while Jeremy began to install the program. But something bothered Candace, this was all running to smoothly. Baljeet instructed Jeremy. "All right Jeremy just drag the file right into the software, and soon we'll have acess to..." suddenly static garbled Jeremy's headset. "Baljeet, do you read?" said Jeremy. Suddenly Doofenshmirtz face appeared on the screen. "Well, if it isn't Commander Flynn and her munchkin cohorts." he said laughing. "This is so unexpected, and by that I mean COMPLETLY EXPECTED!!!." "Doofenshmirtz, what's your game this time." said Candace. "I'm glad you asked, it turns out I've been creating fake radio transmissions to lure the Resistance to my trap, and you fell for it." said Doofenshmirtz gloatingly. "And now I'm sending a little friend of mine to take care of those girl scouts outside." Doofenshmirtz disapeared from the screen. Then Isabella's voice came into Candace's headset. "Candace, we've got a situation." she asid. "What is it Isabella." said Candace. "He sent the Platyborg." For a moment Candace seemed shocked. She handed a signal flare to Jeremy. "Signal Buford and get out of here." said Candace. "I'll send the girls to meet you there. "But what about you?" said Jeremy. "Someone's gotta distract that machine while the girls get to safety, if I'm not back when Buford gets here, leave without me." said Candace. "All do respect Candace..." said Jeremy. "That's an order!" commanded Candace. Reluctantly, Jeremy saluted and went off. Girls flew away one by one as Dr. Doofenshmirtz' most deadly weapon stormed the battle ground, a cold and ruthless look in both it's flesh eye and it's red machine eye. Not even flinching the Platyborg almost effortlessly brought the Firestorm girls to there knees. Only their leader, Isabella stood against him, but even she was weakened by him. The Platyborg retracted it's mechanical hand and in it's place came a double flail spinning around, he was ready to finish her off. Then a small knife jammed itslef into the flail and it stopped spinning. Followed by a swift kick sending the semi aquatic machine flying. Candace helped her comrade to her feet. "I thought I was a goner, thanks sir." said Isabella with a salute. Candace saluted back. "Get your men to the extraction point soldier, I'll be there soon." Isabella gestured the girls to fall back. As soon as they left Candace said "I hope." The Platyborg emerged from the rubble, just as angry as ever. Candace took out her bo staff and stood ready to fight. The Platyborg leaped to attack her, but Candace blocked the attack and swung her staff multiple times, the Platyborg blocking every single one.The Platyborg grabbed the staff, Candace and the Platyborg each pushed for control of it. Candace kicked the Platyborg away from her, and proceeded to attack, but the Platyborg turned the tables on her when he threw over it with it's legs. The Platyborg retracted it's arm again and shot a net onto Candace. She was unable to move. Suddenly Candace heard a crazy laughter over her. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had arrived himself on his Doof-craft accompanied by two Normbots. "Finally the mighty leader of the Resistance, has fallen into my grasp." he said. " Feed her to the Goozim!" he said. "Oh, and broadcast it on the Doof-channel, I want to make an example out of her." The Normbots handcuffed her. "An example of what exactly?" said Candace. "Just what happens to those who dare to oppose Dr. Heniz Doofenshmirtz!" he said. "Doofenshmirtz, as long as your evil corrupts this city, there will always be brave souls who will stand against you." said Candace coldly staring into Doofenshmirtz' one last working eye. "And some day, you will lose." "Oooo, I'm so scared." said Doofenshmirtz sarcastically. Suddenly a laser landed not two feet away from Doofenshmirtz. "Hey, who's the wise guy?" he said. A helicopter was flying overhead, inside were Candace's faithful comrades. "I finally get to blow somethin up." said Buford. He shot the two Normbots holding Candace, then the Platyborg, then Candace shot a grappling hook onto the leg of the copter gave Doofenshmirtz a confident smile and flew away. "You should be scared!" she shouted. Doofenshmirtz stompted the ground in frustration. "It's muffin time, sir." said a Normbot. "Shut up!" said Doofenshmirtz. Back at the hideout, things were going as they usually do, Baljeet and Buford were playing video games, Isabella and the Firestorm girls were practicing there sash formations, and Candace was in her quarters doing who knows what. Jeremy decided to check on her, Candace usually didn't allow anyone in her room, but he knew she trusted him. He knocked, "Come in." she said. When he opened the door Candace was bouncing a ball on the wall. "What's important soldier?" said Candace. "I just wanted to say, good mission today sir." said Jeremy. "It would have been if I didn't fall for Doofenshmirtz' trap." said Candace. "He fooled us all sir, it wasn't your fault." said Jeremy. Candace took off her sunglasses, which Jeremy knew she would only do if she needed someone to see the emotion in her eyes. "I singlehandedly played my team into Doofenshmirtz' hands, an the Firestorm girls almost died out there." said Candace, frustated with herself. "I've proven myself a poor leader today." Jeremy had always seen his commander as a fearless and determined soldier, he had never seen her so depressed. Jeremy sat beside Candace. "Candace, the best leader isn't the bravest or the strongest." said Jeremy. "Yeah, the best leader is the one who never fails." said Candace. "No, said Jeremy. "The best leader is the one who cares the most for her allies, that's why me and the others saved you back there, because when you selflessly risked your life to save the girls from the Platyborg, we knew there was no better leader." Candace found herself smiling, and also she found her head on Jeremy's shoulder. She quickly regined her composure, put on her sunglasses and cleared her throut. "Your dismissed soldier." she said. Jeremy walked toward the door. "Jeremy?" said Candace suddenly. Jeremy stopped. "Thank you." said Candace. Jeremy smiled. "No problem, sir." he said. Jeremy saluted, Candace saluted back. Jeremy went out the door, and Candace sat back on her bed. She looked at a photograph beside her bed. The picture showed herself, her mother and step-father, and her two brothers Phineas and Ferb, all of them in Dooferalls. Next to that picture was a picture showing all of her comrades in the Resistance. Candace smiled again, because on that desk was the very reason she fought. Category:Fanon Works Category:2nd Dimension